tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Soir Aube
Soir Aube is an Imperial Politician, who rises up to become the Emperor of the Imperial Empire, after the conclusion of the Adamantine War. He appears in Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage, Aubeanic Reign and is mentioned in World of Ruin. Background Soir Aube was always a brilliant, intelligent, charismatic figure, even as a young man. He rose to the rank of Councilor at the age of twenty and though he wasn't the highest ranking official, he commanded a great deal of respect and authority. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 5: Jorane Lorwel Aube makes his debut in this chapter, when he investigates a small riot that is taking place at the base of the White Gold Tower, he arrives at the scene to find that Bologra Blackbeard and his companion are attacking the palace guards. The Imperial asks for calm and surprisingly doesn't immediately arrest them, instead he inquires as to what they are doing. They tell him that Bologra recently encountered a Daedra in this tower and that the Daedra attacked him and cut off his hand and that it resides inside the Elder Council Chambers. Aube, despite the protests of the guard, insists on investigating this and he and his people search the chambers, only to find nothing that serves as evidence to Bologra's account. In spite of this, Aube refuses to give up on searching for the creature, insisting that they are clever and powerful creatures that are capable of creating illusions. He insists that they split up and search the tower for any sign of Daedric activity... He and Arlas split up, searching the tower for any sign of Lorwel, he isn't seen again for the remainder of the chapter. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 7: Assembling the pieces Arlas and her group regroup with Soir Aube and his people, where they exchange their findings. Arlas explains how she got the staff of Jorane Lorwel and her encounter with him, in the basement. According to Soir Aube, Bologra passed out as soon as he arrived at the White Gold Palace, just like she did in the basement and fell to the floor and never actually entered it. He was then teleported to the front door of the hospital, so that Father Lorius could keep him alive. In spite of the confusion, Bologra is still just as enraged as ever and expresses his enthusiasm in going after this axe, so that he may have another chance at dealing with Jorane Lorwel. He, unfortunately, gets a little over excited and ends up hurting his stump in the process. Soir Aube shows some concern towards the Orsimer as the wounds sustained from his recent amputation are still fresh. However, Bologra puts him at ease (or tries to) but telling him that 'Blackbeard's laugh shit like this off!' Arlas, despite being amused by his bravado, still recommends getting him an arm brace, to keep it protected as it is most likely going to be even more vulnerable outside. Aube then suggests that the group are accompanied by a compliment of armed guards but Bologra quickly dismisses the suggestion, saying that the Guards would be a liability and would slow them down. He also remained unimpressed by their fighting skills (or lack thereof) and therefore insists on traveling as a two. Arlas backs him up, saying that his points are true, even if his delivery was a little uncouth. Soir Aube respects their decision and wishes them both luck on their adventure, he parts with them by saying 'good hunting.' Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 24: The Pilgrim's Return Soir Aube appears towards the end of this chapter, when he and the Emperor hear the heated debate between Bologra and one of their Guard Captains. Blackbeard is disinterested in the Emperor and immediately addresses Soir Aube, informing him that he had found the axe. The Councillor is quite impressed by his accomplishment and asks about Arlas' condition, Bologra doesn't truly know but says that she'll recover in a few days and that he has some business to finish with Lorwel, that they need to attend to. Aube agrees fully and sends the Orsimer down to the basement, along with a compliment of guards and himself, keeping the Emperor out of harm's way. Bologra approaches the shrine of Jorane Lorwel, who congratulates him for his success in bringing him the axe, though Bologra detects that his promise of rewarding him doesn't sound very sincere. Bologra holds off for a bit, resulting in the Daedra losing his temper and demanding that Bologra 'surrenders the axe.' Enraged by the Statue's demands, Bologra uses the axe to smash the shrine to pieces, destroying Lorwel's avatar on Nirn and banishing him. Soir Aube, relieved that this didn't unleash the Daedra or worse, returns to Bologra's side and examines the statue's pieces, admiring their magical properties, he also says that he plans to have them sent down to the Mage's Guild for tests. He then informs Bologra that as soon as Arlas gets here, he'll reward them both, in the mean time, he offers the Orc a drink, declaring that they could use one. Myths of Mundus: Dark Pilgrimage - Chapter 25: Aftermath (and Epilogue) Aube is first seen arriving in the Imperial City, two weeks after Arlas recovers from her stab wounds, the Bosmer slowly makes her way up to the Imperial Tower, where she meets with Soir Aube. She and Aube have a discussion about what she has missed as the Imperial Councillor catches her up on the recent events. He then informs her that she has been rewarded as a friend of the Empire and that both she and Bologra can have whatever they desire. Bologra asks for as many weapons as he can carry, so that he can go to Morrowind and find a worthy opponent. Arlas isn't as sure as to what she wants and is left with some time to consider. Aube senses that something is troubling her and asks her to level with him, the Bosmer is reluctant but eventually gives way, explaining that she is still unsure as to whether or not she should leave the Priesthood. Aube surprisingly is supportive of her decision to leave, reminding her that Martin Septim was also a Priest at some point in his life and that he went on to greater things. She then receives the Seal of the Empire, a medal that earns its wearer safe harbridge throughout the realm. The two of them then part ways as Arlas makes her way back to Bologra. It is said in Arlas' epilogue that she returns to him the next day for her reward. Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin Aube doesn't appear in World of Ruin but is mentioned after the Emperor dies, it is apparent that he is a favored candidate for the throne and is eventually placed upon it, towards the end of the conflict. Aubeanic Reign Soir is crowned Emperor at some point between World of Ruin and Aubeanic Reign and reigns for fifty years before this story begins. The story begins with his assassination, during a festival dedicated towards him, he is killed by Rising Sun agents as part of their plan to unleash the Daedra from Oblivion. Set Oakvale loots his corpse and after that nothing is known about what happens to him but it is assumed that he is buried on the Green Emperor way. His daughter, Naissance, succeeds him in the 5E and reigns for twenty years before being murdered by Arianna Morgan. Trivia * Aube is the only character to have three authors over the course of his appearances. He is written by HolyWyvern in Aubeanic Reign, Rowan Autumn-Arrow in World of Ruin and Psychomantis108 in Myths of Mundus. * His age was changed in Myths of Mundus, so that it would make more sense for the timeline, he is 103 at the time of his death in Aubeanic Reign and he serves for fifty two years instead of the original seventy two. Category:Imperials Category:Emperors Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Aubeanic Reign